Halo
by Cici Eights
Summary: She is his angel. He is her savior. It's a love that comes with complications and insecurities, but the two couldn't be more right for each other.


**A/N: Hey, I'm Cici. This is a songfic about one of the most lovely and beautiful couples in Fairy Tail. Credits to Beyonce for her amazing song, Halo! Also, Hiro Mashima owns everything. I hope you love this and please review if you do. If you fangirl over this couple like I do, then you're one of the best people in the world. Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Halo

* * *

 _Remember those walls I built?_

 _Well, baby, they're tumbling down._

"This is the first time."

"...the first time?"

"It's the first time you've looked at me like that in a long time." Gray smiles and looks at the painted sky of vibrant colors. "The indigo in your eyes look more sincere when you're not glaring."

Sorano's eyes dilate and she turns away. "Whatever," she whispers.

* * *

 _And they didn't even put up a fight_

 _They didn't even make a sound_

"I don't understand it." Sorano says to herself, clutching her silver locks. She's tempted to violently bang her head against the door. "I'm not supposed to feel this way. I can't let myself feel this way. And _he_ will not make me feel like this."

She clenched her fists. "Why is he doing this to me?! He's already defeated me once and now...he wants to make me fall for him."

Sorano thinks of the young and mysterious dark-haired teen. She thinks about the way he smiles at her and how gentle his voice is when they're both alone.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she asks herself. "I've already fallen for him, haven't I?"

* * *

 _I found a way to let you in_

 _But I never really had a doubt_

 _Standing in the light of your halo_

 _I've got my angel now_

"Did you really mean it?" Sorano asks offhandedly one day.

"Huh?" Gray gives her a puzzled look. "Do you expect me to know what you're talking about?"

Sorano rolls her eyes. "Fine," she then clears her throat and says, "I mean, did you mean it when you said you wouldn't want me to die?"

Gray presses his lips together. "This was when we were fighting."

"Of course it was."

"No. I," Gray pauses, "We were enemies. You…"

"I was an evil, sadistic person. Yes, yes." Sorano says quickly. "Now, answer the question."

Gray sighs. "Mavis, Sorano, why do you even need me to answer that?"

"Why can't you just answer it?" she growls.

"Why should I answer it? You already know."

"Gray Fullbuster!" Sorano says in exasperation.

"Sorano Aguria!" Gray says in the same tone.

"Don't even start that!" Sorano says sternly. Then her face softens slightly. "I don't want to start fighting with you. So just...answer it. Please."

Gray stared at the ground for what seems like a million years before he shakes his head. "I think I understand what this is about." Before Sorano can voice a response, he cups her cheeks with his icy hands and looks straight into her eyes. "I wouldn't like it if you died because I love you."

* * *

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you breakin'_

"Pleeeeeaaaase? I promise, promise, promise you that they're the nicest guys in the world, even though they're weirdos. I won't let anyone say anything that makes you uncomfortable and if you want to-"

"No, Gray!" Sorano yells for the thousandth time. "I said I didn't want to!"

Gray slowly back away. "Sora…" He reached for her but she slaps him away. "I guess if you don't want to, I can't make you."

Sorano bites her lip hard and turns around. " _Sorry._ "

"Don't be." Gray says indifferently.

Sorano watches as Gray walks away and then gives in guiltily. "Okay, okay!" she cries, grabbing the back of his shirt. "I'll meet your friends. Happy?"

"More than anyone in the world," he says, turning around and pulling her in for a warm embrace.

* * *

 _It's the risk that I'm taking_

 _I ain't ever gonna shut you out_

"I promised you, and now you have to return the favor! Let me in, talk to me! Please…"

When hearing nothing in return, Sorano stifles a pleading whimper. She can't be weak, for his sake. "I let you in, Gray," she says to the closed door, not expecting a sound in return, "I let you in and you understood. Let me in, and let me understand."

Sorano presses her ear to the door and hears nothing. "I guess that's that." She stares at the door, the barrier that separates the two of them. "You don't trust me enough. You don't love me enough to trust me and let me help you."

She almost regrets saying the words, even in the sad and remorseful voice she used when she said them. She shakes her head and turns her back on the door. "Tell me when you're ready." And then she reluctantly walks away.

"...Sorano."

The said girl stops. "What is it, Gray?"

"Please," he pleads, "Don't leave."

 _Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace_

"I do love you, okay? I love you so, so much. I love and trust you more than anyone and I will let you in. I'm not going to shut you out again."

Sorano turns around and sees him crying gently, tears falling from his eyes. "Gray," She wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. He chokes out a sob. "Shhh," she hushes him gently. "...you know….that….I love you, Gray."

After hearing nothing from him, she softly pets his hair as he buries his head into the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry," he whimpers, bringing his head up. "I'm sorry, Sorano, I'm sorry."

She hugs tighter and then feels his arms embrace her as well. "It's okay," she whispers.

* * *

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

"What are you doing?" Sorano asks one day when she sees her boyfriend staring at her suspiciously.

"I'm currently staring at the most ravishingly beautiful person in this world," Gray says sleazily.

"Shut up," the silver-haired girl says. She shifts in her seat. "Honestly! What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at you."

"Okay, I get that." Sorano rolls her eyes. "Like, _why_? That's all I want to know."

"I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"Whether or not you're actually a human-aargh!" Gray groans after Sorano hits him square on the head. "What the hell was that for?!"

"What the hell do you think it was for, Mr. Fullbuster?" Sorano says as she daintily brushes dust off her hands.

"It was an honest question!" Gray argues. "I just wanted to know-"

"Why would you want to know whether or not I'm a human?!" Sorano interrupts, narrowing her eyebrows. "Isnt it obvious?!"

Gray rubs his sore head and then shrugs. "I don't know if you're a human…" He pauses and then smiles at her. "...because you're my angel."

Blood rushes up to Sorano's cheeks. "Wh-what the hell?" she stammers, trying not to act flustered. "You-you think that-that's gonna work on me?"

"Oho, that worked a lot better than I thought it would!" Gray laughs enjoying his girlfriend's reaction.

"Shut up!" Sorano shouts, her whole face flaming with red.

Gray laughs more. "Okay, okay. Really what I meant was….I can see your halo."

"What?!" Sorano yells at him, trying to cover up her face. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"What do you think it means?" he asks.

"I...I….stop! Stop it! Just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I have a halo!"

"I can see your halo….."

Sorano starts hitting him in embarrassment. "Gray!"

Gray laughs in return. "I can see it…."

"Gray!"

* * *

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

"Soraaaaaa?"

"What is it?" The silver-haired girl groans, rushing to her boyfriend's side.

"Can you make me some soup?" Gray begs as he shifts under the many blankets covering him.

Sorano takes a deep breath. "...fine."

Gray smiles sheepishly. "Thanks, Sora. I lov-"

"Right after we talk about a little something." Sorano interrupts.

"Huh?"

"We have to talk about something."

"O...kay."

"I know I should've confronted you about this earlier, but the thing is...ugh...well...you see….you're an ice mage!" Sorano shouts at him suddenly and Gray jumps. "Why are you getting _sick_ if you're an ice mage?! Shouldn't you be immune or whatever?!"

Gray flinches. "Well, I, you see, I…..it's complicated."

Sorano sits down next to him. "I doubt it."

"It is!"

"Right. Now tell me why the hell you're sick."

Gray pouts. "I don't have a cold or anything…."

"And?" Sorano presses.

"I'm just feeling a bit faint."

"You sound like an old lady in a nursing home." Sorano deadpans, crossing her arms.

"I'm not feeling well!" Gray argues. "I don't have to have a cold to not feel well."

"Aww. My poor _ice mage_ isn't feeling well! It can't be from the cold, can it?" Sorano says innocently.

"Soraaaaa!" Gray moans.

"You don't have a cold, or a fever-"

"Nope, not a fever."

"-and you're not feeling well," the silver-haired girl finishes. "How in the world did you even get sick?"

"You mean, not feeling w-"

"Whatever!"

Gray coughs and then says, "Well, I admit I wasn't being nice to my health a few weeks ago."

"Why is that?"

Gray murmurs something incoherent.

"You know I can't hear you, right? Speak up, please."

"..."

"Gray. Just tell me."

"Don't you remember what happened a few weeks ago?" Gray asks quietly.

Sorano purses her lips. "No, I don't. I-oh god, I do remember." Her face softens entirely. "Gray….I….I'm sorry."

Gray flashbacks to the time where he created the barrier between him and Sorano. He wouldn't let her in, not right away. He didn't want to bring her into it, but ended up shutting her out. And after that… "It wasn't your fault. I wasn't being good to myself."

"No." Sorano whispers, her eyes wide. "I...it was my fault too."

"No, it wasn't."

"It was!"

"Sorano," Gray days sadly, reaching for her hand.

The said girl is still and she looks away. "Gray. It was. It was my fault too. I didn't help you. I didn't notice it! I was too ignorant and I couldn't even notice it! I was so involved in other stupid things. You weren't eating, or drinking, or going to the guild, were you?!"

Gray sighs. "No, I wasn't." He stifles a gasp when he feels tears touch his skin. He looks towards Sorano, who is covering her face up with her hands in shame. "Sora, it's okay."

"It's not!" Sorano chokes out against her hands. She uncovers her splotchy and tearful face and curls her hands into fists. "I was so _stupid_. I just left you and let you hurt yourself. I wasn't here when you were all alone. It was your mentor's anniversary and I left you all alone! How can I call myself your girlfriend if I wasn't even there for you?! I'm a horrible, unloving person."

"You're not, Sora!" Gray says, grabbing her shoulders. "You're not! It wasn't your fault, okay? I wasn't being good to myself, and that's my fault! It has nothing I do with you."

"Nothing to do with me? Nothing to do with me? I, I, I'm your girlfriend! I'm supposed to be there for you. Instead, I was away, and I left you all alone, and I let you hurt yourself, and because of that I'm an awful and horrible girlfriend, and you get hurt, and I should've-mmmph!"

Gray silences her with a soft kiss, pressing his lips onto hers. He soon breaks away and hugs her tightly. "Nothing that happened to me was your fault, Sora. I love you more than anything. I need you to know that."

"But….I hurt you, Gray," Sorano cries, "It's what I do. It's what I've done my entire life. I've hurt people! It's not different anymore is it?! I thought I've changed, but I haven't! I'm a terrible girlfriend, and an evil person, and I hurt everyone around me, and-"

"But I love you." Gray interrupts gently. "That's all that matters. You're everything I need and so much more."

* * *

 _Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."

"...are you serious?"

"Of course I am," Gray chuckles lightly. He leans against the soft grass and stares up at the sky.

Sorano blinks. "Well, I think you're being ridiculous."

"How so?"

"You can't really mean that."

Gray turns his head sideways so that he can see her face. "I do."

Sorano also turns her head to the side and their eyes meet. "Why?"

"How many times have I told you that you're my angel?"

Sorano giggles all of the sudden, which she considers very out of character for herself. "Too many," she laughs, remembering all the times Gray had teased her about it. "Too many to count."

Gray chuckles too. "I meant it every single time," he says honestly. "You know why you're my angel, Sora."

"Because I'm light, delicate, charming, pretty-"

"You mean extraordinary beautiful," Gray butts in.

"-a lovely, funny girl, and I watch over the people that I love." Sorano finishes with a darling smile painted across her face. "Now, what have I told you about interrupting me while I'm talking?"

"Oops."

"Gray!" Sorano says. She rolls her eyes fondly. "So, why do you think I'm an angel?"

"Well, you are _out of this world._ Heh, get it? Get it?"

Sorano groans out of the sheer embarrassment.

"Okay, I'll be serious now." The raven-haired teen takes a deep breath. "There are many reasons why I think you're an angel, but the main one is because… you're my savior."

Sorano blinks again. "Wha...what?"

"You saved me, Sora." Gray says firmly as he grasps her hands. "Angels save people and I think we both know that you saved me."

"Maybe that's the truth," Sorano says, "but I believe it's the other way around. I wouldn't call you an angel, but you're definitely my savior."

"I guess that's true. We both saved each other."

"Yes."

Gray and Sorano looked each other in the eye. It wasn't a gaze, neither was it a harsh glare. They saw it both of their eyes. They knew what they both wanted to say. It was only a few words, but it was the truth about everything they felt inside.

"I don't deserve you."

They both recoiled from the surprise that the exact same words flew out of their mouths at the exact same time.

"What do you mean?!" Gray asks in an incredulous tone.

"More like what do _you_ mean? Didn't I ask you this about ten minutes ago?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, Mr. Fullbuster! You still haven't answered the question."

"Well, maybe you should answer my question first."

"What question?!"

"You know what question."

"Gray!"

"Sorano!"

The two teens may or may not have fought about the insecurities in their relationship for an hour. Really.

"What the hell are we doing?" Gray asks, almost panting from how worked up he was from fighting with his girlfriend.

"I don't know, but I think being stupid is a good answer," Sorano huffs.

"I agree."

The two look at each other and sigh.

"I can't believe we just did that." Gray says.

Sorano nods. "Same."

"At least we got our problems sorted out."

"I guess."

There's a weird silence.

"I think all we need to remember is that we have each other, we love each other, and we deserve each other."

"You know, what you just said was pretty cute, Sora."

Sorano perks up and red starts to overcome her cheeks. "Shut up, baka!"

"Oi, oi!" Gray laughs as Sorano starts hitting him. "Watch it!"

"Don't just start randomly complimenting me!"

"Why not?"

"Well, um, because I said so! You think you can get away with it, don't you?"

"I just did," he then kisses her on the lips and smiles, "cutie."

Sorano's whole face heats up. "Gray!"

Gray's face changes entirely and he immediately clutches her hands. "Sora," he says huskily.

Sorano pauses, her heart pounding as Gray gazes at her seriously. "What?" she breathes.

"I love you."

"I know."

"Say it back."

"Gray Fullbuster, you are the most unbelievable man in the world and I love you too."


End file.
